


Скарфинг

by black_speedster



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Demons, Light BDSM, M/M, Other, Post-Canon, Service Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_speedster/pseuds/black_speedster
Summary: Человеческий секс был достаточно обширной темой для шуток Наверху, и все Ангелы говорили, что, создавая подобное взаимодействие между смертными, Богиня реализовала всё своё чувство юмора: вы только, мол, посмотрите, как люди, потные и грязные, дёргаются и издают все эти странные звуки!





	Скарфинг

**Author's Note:**

> В моих принципах помечать отношения между мужьями вовсе не слэшем, а другими видами отношений, но, так как эта работа сконцентрирована и ориентирована исключительно на сексуальное взаимодействие персонажей, игнорируя тот факт, что они бесполы, то это будет слэш.
> 
> Работа построена исключительно на книжных образах персонажей.
> 
> Гугл говорит, что аутоасфиксиофилия является одной из практик BDSM, так что я поставлю подобное предупреждение.

Азирафаэль вовсе не был цветущим девственником, несмотря на то, что был создан и работал в обществе весьма и весьма пуританском. В конце концов, они с Кроули уже испробовали разные вещи, и ангелу очень нравилось такое подражание настоящим человеческим отношениям, даже принимая во внимание тот факт, что у него, как у создания Высших Сфер, не было физической потребности в сексе.

Но, тем не менее, всегда приятно почувствовать себя желанным и любимым: ощутить чужие мягкие поцелуи губ, сухих от жаркого нетерпеливого дыхания, ощутить давление чужого худощавого тела на своём, ощутить бархат смуглой кожи возлюбленного под собственными любопытными ладонями, в конце концов — всегда приятно взорваться желанной разрядкой до срывающихся с ресниц зажмуренных глаз слезинок, чтобы после, прижимаясь к прохладному хладнокровному телу того, кто делил с тобой постель, ощущать вселенскую любовь и разливающуюся по телу нежность. Чувствовать, как с твоих глаз сцеловывают эти солёные капли — остатки недавнего оргазма. Успокаивать дыхание, приводя его в унисон с чужим.

И всё же наивно было бы предполагать, что Азирафаэль занялся сексом впервые именно с Кроули.

До того момента, как ангел признал в себе эти запретные и обжигающие чувства к существу, на первый взгляд, более тёмному, до того как согласился с этой мятежной бурей в груди и не ответил на ухаживания взаимностью, он делил постель с другими: он делил её с людьми. В конце концов, ему было слишком любопытно.

Человеческий секс был достаточно обширной темой для шуток там, Наверху, и все говорили, что, создавая подобное взаимодействие между смертными, Богиня реализовала всё своё чувство юмора: вы только, мол, посмотрите, как они, потные и грязные, дёргаются и издают странные звуки!

Азирафаэль сначала много читал о сексе в книгах. На его полке даже стояло одно из редких изданий небезызвестной «Камасутры», чья обложка была обита мягким лоснящимся шёлком, а внутренности богато иллюстрированы в старо-индийском стиле. Сердце ангела, правда, до сих пор щемило: однажды по абсолютно случайной, несправедливой неосторожности он поставил свою кружку, до краёв полную какао, прямиком на этот фолиант, после чего на шикарной ткани остались до ужаса округлые мокрые следы напитка. Азирафаэль был абсолютно уверен, что без Адового вмешательства тут не обошлось. Кроули, тем не менее, не знал ничего о подобной диверсии.

Поняв, что в любом деле важна практика, он приступил к таковой, даже абсолютно точно зная, что произошло с теми бедными ангелами, которые посмели возлюбить сынов человеческих и возлечь с людскими женщинами, но, в конце концов, он же делал это исключительно из, так сказать, научного интереса? В этом не было ничего греховного? Да и оставлять потомков он не собирался, а времена того Великого Падения уже давно прошли, и он уже пару тысяч лет не слышал ничего о массовых или хотя бы единичных увольнениях из райского офиса… Богиня всегда была к нему милосердна. Да и, в принципе, если никто не узнает…

Из воспоминаний его выдернул знакомый насмешливый голос.

— Ангел, у тебя такое лицо, — Кроули тушил окурок о хрустальную пепельницу и выпустил остатки сигаретного дыма в потолок, продолжая, — будто ты крысу съел.

Демон сидел на подоконнике гостиной у открытого окна и курил, до определённого момента любуясь чужой задумчивой фигурой с обращённым в себя взглядом.

Азирафаэль был, пожалуй, единственным из своих коллег, кто действительно относился к Падшим с великой долей сочувствия. Дело было вовсе не в том, кем являлся его возлюбленный, а скорее в том, что ангел никогда не забывал о Высшем Законе, вложенном в него Богиней с самых Начал — он не забывал о любви, и в его глазах её были достойны абсолютно все.

Без черного никогда не будет белого. Без зла невозможно добро.

Но, когда его воспоминания находили мысли о том, что пришлось претерпеть Падшим, то ангельское тёплое сердце сжималось от тоски, и именно эта тоска, отразившаяся на лице Азирафаэля лёгкой печальной маской, заставила Кроули прервать чужие тревожные размышления.

— Я просто задумался, что…

— Я знаю. — Прервал его Кроули, опустившись на стопы и, пройдясь до стола, оставил на ней уже теперь грязную пепельницу. — Я тоже сегодня устал, согласен, денёк что надо.

На самом деле он не знал точных причин чужого беспокойства. Прерывая чужое признание и искренность, он лишь хотел, чтобы Азирафаэль отвлёкся от тревожных и печальных дум, и это у него, нельзя не отметить, получилось отлично. Ангел сидел на диване, примерно сложив руки в замок на коленях, и откинул голову назад: в его мыслях пронеслись воспоминания об этом дне.

Они вдвоём ездили за покупками.

Совсем недавно ими было принято решение съехаться и спокойно пожить где-нибудь за городом в тихой сельской местности, и весь день они провели в ближайшей к Лондону «IKEA», чтобы выбрать шторы и скатерти, да и прочую кухонную утварь, и даже в этой нелёгкой схватке Небеса возликовали над Адскими силами, ведь Преисподняя отступила, позволив Ангелу Господнему разжиться милейшей скатертью в шотландку.

После они достаточно долго простояли в пробке на шоссе А-406 под знойным солнцем (благо, что в новом автомобиле Кроули было высшее благо человеческой мысли, венец людского создания — кондиционер). День вымотал из них все силы и нервы, и оставалось только расслабиться.

Пройдя вглубь комнаты, Кроули сел рядом с Азирафаэлем и, повернувшись корпусом, мазнул по чужой щеке заботливым мягким поцелуем. На его лице не было очков: он давно не носил их в присутствии одного лишь ангела, ведь перед ним демону нечего было прятать. Последовав его примеру и тоже откинувшись назад, Кроули сдавленно зевнул, коснулся узла своего галстука, а после провёл пальцами по застёгнутым пуговицам рубашки, следуя от ворота до самого ремня брюк, и лицо его украсила самодовольная хитрая улыбка.

Он сидел вальяжно: ноги были вытянуты и скрещены у щиколоток, одна рука расслабленно лежала на диванной спинке. Кроули чуть наклонил голову к плечу, воззрившись на возлюбленного, и поёрзал на мягких подушках, будто не находя себе места, но в самом же деле впуская в себя эти навязчивые и дурманящие греховные мысли.

О да. В этом он был мастер.

Его явно душил собственный галстук. Кроули сглотнул.

— Ангел, — позвал он, и собеседник отозвался чуть непонимающим взглядом, — скажи, ты сегодня выбрал такие прелестные кремовые простыни…

— О, тебе нравится, правда? — Воодушевлённо начал Азирафаэль, — Дорогой, я так рад, что ты наконец…

Перебитый, Кроули прокашлялся, напоминая бойко говорящему собеседнику о том, что он, вообще-то, не закончил, и будто специально придвинулся ближе.

— Да, они действительно неплохие. — Смуглые пальцы медленно провели по клетчатой бабочке ангела, будто разглаживая на ней воображаемые складки или смахивая пылинки старости. После, проследовав по ключице, его рука оказалась на чужом плече, чтобы дальше обнять Азирафаэля за шею, касаясь пальцами воздушных кудрей чужих светлых волос на затылке, — Но они такие светлые, ты… Не боишься их испачкать?

Ангел недоумённо потупил взгляд после того как проследил за движениями худой руки демона, после того как услышал последнюю фразу. Он нервно сглотнул, боясь понять что-то превратно, и на всякий случай неловко поинтересовался:

— Дорогой, ты же знаешь, что у меня нет привычки, ну… Есть?.. В постели?

Пока ангел выговаривал эту фразу, Кроули не снимал нахальной улыбки со своего лица. Они оба прекрасно понимали к чему клонит ситуация, но, в отличие от Азирафаэля, старый лукавый Змей был настроен весьма решительно и, не дожидаясь того, как ангел договорит, заставляя последнего немного сбиться, перекинул свою ногу через чужие бёдра, усаживаясь к Азирафаэлю на колени лицом к лицу, навис так близко, что тёплое и сухое, словно пустынный ветер, дыхание опаляло его лицо.

— Ты же знаешь, что я вес-сьма темпераментный.

Он упирался рукой в спинку дивана позади, слегка прогибаясь в спине, благо, что гибкость его человеческого тела позволяла ему подобную сексуальность.

— Кроули, дорогой, ты…

Вопрос Азирафаэля так никогда и не был задан, застряв где-то в глотке, перебитый чужим жарким тесным поцелуем. Демон припал к его устам с жаждой погибающего от обезвоживания человека, а пальцами той ладони, что ещё лежала где-то на воротнике рубашки его возлюбленного, зарылся в его кудрявые волосы, слегка — не до боли, а лишь выражая своё любовное обожание — сжимая их.

Но этот поцелуй, пусть он и был весьма сладострастным, наполненным взаимным обожанием, был лишь первым в череде таковых, заряжающих всё пространство вокруг этой пары электрическими всполохами, балансирующих на тонкой грани между возлюбленным желанием и абсолютно греховной похотью.

Рука Азирафаэля слегка дрожала, занесённая где-то в воздухе, но вскоре сдалась, и ладонь проскользнула по чужой гибкой спине, останавливаясь чуть выше поясницы, и, когда поцелуй был разорван, оставив меж губ возлюбленных лишь тонкую нить слюны, а по лопаткам ангела пробежала навязчивая стайка мурашек от всё нарастающего волнами возбуждения, голубые глаза встретили своё отражение в янтарных, и они оба согласились, не прибегая к словам, что это именно то завершение вечера, которое необходимо им обоим.

Солнце лениво закатывалось за горизонт, и косые лучи, пронзая темно-багряные шторы, наполняли комнату тёплым сумраком.

Перенеся весь свой вес на чужие колени, усевшись ровнее, Кроули сглотнул и спешащими фалангами пальцев расстёгивал чужую наглаженную рубашку. Он был до невозможности сконцентрирован, периодически проходясь по губам своим узким раздвоенным языком, чтобы смочить сухую трескающуюся кожу, и вожделение в нём выдавали, пожалуй, только рваное тяжелое дыхание, напряженные мускулы плеч, а так же абсолютно явно угадывающаяся тяжесть за ширинкой.

— Азирафаэль. — Позвал он, остановившись где-то на уровне солнечного сплетения мягкого тела своего партнера, и слегка поджал губы.

Ему хотелось. Галстук отчаянно душил, но времени, чтобы ослаблять его, не было. Как, собственно, и желания.

— Азирафаэль, я хочу тебя попросить. — Хриплым голосом он вторил сам себе, сглотнул и продолжил. — Я хочу, чтобы ты душил меня, пока я буду… Принимать тебя.

Слова прошибли ангела до самых глубин сознания, а тело отозвалось чудовищным спазмом в паху. Азирафаэль всегда был очень стыдлив, когда в моменты близости Кроули звал его полным настоящим именем, и сейчас чувства не обошли его стороной: бледная кожа его щёк заалела. И сильнее обычного, потому что этому были свои причины.

Его тёплые ладони уже гуляли по чужим поджарым бедрам, оглаживая их внутреннюю сторону, и вдруг остановились как только Кроули закончил говорить.

— Н-… Кроули, я не хочу… — Он звучал растерянно. Ангел отвёл невидящий взгляд куда-то в сторону и весь сжался на мгновение, будто замёрзший птенец. — Тебе. Тебе будет больно, и я не хочу тебе навредить, я не могу, это…

Смуглый палец лёг поперёк губ.

— Тш-ш. Я хочу этого.

— Я н-не могу, — уже с лёгким надломом ответил ангел: одна рука демона спустилась на его пах и мягко сжала его, удерживая.

— А мне кажется, — демон слегка усмехнулся и наклонился ближе к чужому уху. Его тело впитывало чужой жар и таяло, словно ледяная скульптура под палящим солнцем, и эти морозные капли воды опадали на кожу его любовника, создавая невероятную контрастность страсти.

— Мне кажется, что ты можешь. — Одна рука отстранилась от чужих пуговиц: в конце концов одежда могла и подождать, и им не обязательно было обнажаться полностью, чтобы заняться любовью. Она нагло и по-хозяйски исследовала твёрдость чужого члена через ткань, сжимала, поглаживала, и Кроули откровенно намекал на то, что Азирафаэль лукавил, когда имел в виду, что перспектива показать свою силу его не привлекает. — В конце концов, мы вс-сегда можем прекратить, если нам не понравитс-ся, так что с-стоит попробовать, не правда ли?

Он шипел: Кроули окончательно сносило крышу. Он ухватил мочку уха ангела губами и чуть потянул её, обошёл хрящ ушной раковины языком и продолжал исступленно целовать шею. Азирафаэль гулко сглотнул, уже, сам того не замечая, опустив руку на чужую задницу и сжав в ней ягодицу демона.

Змей вился на его коленях, он нашёптывал и искушал. В конце концов, именно на этом была сконцентрирована вся его работа, и он всегда выполнял её блестяще, пусть и со своим, весьма странным для сил Преисподней, подходом. Работа же сил Небесных заключалась в том, чтобы противиться искушению и агитировать к этому человечество, но пока что, со всей точностью можно сказать, Ад выигрывал Рай со счётом один к нулю.

И Азирафаэль поддался: иного выхода у него не было. Он зажмурился: шея всегда была одним из его слабых мест, и издал тихий хриплый стон, запрокинув голову, всё больше открывая к ней доступ. Потому что он доверял. И Кроули не собирался предавать это доверие.

Демон, одной рукой уже расстегнувший чужую ширинку и прикасающийся к жару чужой возбуждённой плоти, перенёс касание другой к запястью возлюбленного, чтобы мягко направить его руку к своей тонкой шее, и накрыть его ладонь своей, удерживая и слегка сжимая, чтобы показать чего он именно желает. И теплые пальцы Азирафаэля сжали её, почти перекрывая доступ воздуху.

Никому из этих двоих не особо обязательно было дышать, чтобы продолжать своё существование в человеческой плоти. Но это ощущение, для Кроули, оно было непередаваемым: он наконец мог почувствовать себя слабым, наконец ощущал, что его человеческое тело могло быть бессильным перед подступающими спазмами удушья и, безусловно, что он мог принадлежать другому, близкому ему существу, почти равному ему в своих возможностях.

Голова была пьяна, и он сам нескоро заметил, как оказался без брюк: вставал ли он? Когда это Азирафаэль снимал с его шеи свои пальцы? Как это произошло?

Всё его тело превратилось в один громадный чувствующий сгусток пламени. Он хватал губами воздух, хрипло откашливался, когда удушающая рука ослабляла его хватку, имея достаточно милосердия, чтобы не мучить возлюбленного сверх меры, и достаточно хитрости и желания, чтобы оставлять Кроули, уже почти готового кончить лишь от одного только чувства чужой властности над ним, зависать на этой границе между болью и удовольствием.

Демон сжал бёдра Азирафаэля своими коленями, и ангел придерживал свой член у основания, чтобы его любовнику было проще. Кроули, жмурясь, опустился на него, медленно впуская чужую плоть в своё нутро, пока не коснулся задней частью бёдер ткани брюк партнера, и замер, наслаждаясь этим звенящим и долгожданным ощущением наполненности, привыкая, сжимаясь вокруг твёрдого органа внутри себя лёгкими пульсациями, чтобы вскоре начать двигаться, плавно изгибая своё тело, и дышать сквозь потрескавшиеся ко всем чертям губы, точнее — пытаться дышать, задыхаясь, хрипя, но периодически выстанывая.

Азирафаэль редко видел Кроули таким, но было бы ложью сказать, что это ему не нравилось. Гибкое тело Змея было буквально создано для того, чтобы подчиняться, показывая своё распутство, чтобы доставлять удовольствие не только физическое, но и абсолютно эстетическое. От лицезрения столь исступленно отдающегося демона кровь буквально закипала в жилах, Азирафаэль откинулся назад, наблюдая как его член проникает внутрь, и вторил своему возлюбленному стонами.

Слегка замедлившись, демон вновь опустился на член до самого основания и прильнул ближе к чужому телу, чтобы обжечь ключицы дыханием, чтобы прикусить тонкую кожу, чтобы оставить на ней багряный кровоподтёк засоса. Тело уже отчаянно требовало разрядки, и эрекция Кроули, к которой он так и не прикоснулся, была почти болезненной, но ему так не хотелось прекращать. И всё же стоило.

Он понял это, когда Азирафаэль накрыл его пах своей рукой, чтобы помочь, и хрипло спешно произнёс, забываясь в собственных словах:

— К-… Кроули, я-… — Он прикусил нижнюю губу и повернул голову в сторону, всё ещё испытывая толику стеснения: щеки ангела алели. — Я--… Кх-ха, я сейчас кончу.

— В меня. — Отозвался вдруг ускорившийся, в такт движениям ласкающей его руки, демон.

— В-.

Азирафаэль не успел согласиться или запротестовать. Он почувствовал, как вместе с шумным дыханием и сбитым стоном наивысшего наслаждения, излился демон, пачкая его ладонь своим семенем, как он сжался вокруг его члена, скованный судорогой оргазма, а после обмяк, головой падая к плечу напротив, но не прекращая свои движения.

Придерживая ладонью чужое бедро, Азирафаэль начал двигаться сам, навстречу, проникая рваными и глубокими толчками, чтобы в конце концов, выгнувшись в груди в подобие дуги, застонать и кончить как раз туда, куда и просил его любовник.

Прошло немного времени перед тем, как Кроули встал с чужих колен: он не боялся своей обнаженности абсолютно, и с лёгкой, полной нежности, улыбкой глянул на возлюбленного, собирая с пола свою одежду. Злополучный галстук всё ещё свисал с его шеи, покрытой красными пятнами от давления чужой ладони, и демон наконец ослабил его узел, и аксессуар небрежно свисал на его груди.

Азирафаэль же, в свою очередь, очень спешно застегнул брюки. И вдруг услышал чужой мягкий, добродушный смех: Кроули осел на пол — его ещё плохо держали ватные после оргазма ноги — и прислонился щекой к округлой коленке ангела.

— З-знаешь… Тебе очень идёт. — Робко и смущенно произнёс ангел.

— И я тоже тебя очень сильно люблю, мой свет.


End file.
